


【枫谅】青门引  之一

by Zevanescence



Category: rps 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevanescence/pseuds/Zevanescence





	【枫谅】青门引  之一

是夜三更，江枫宦臣扮相地从无极太子房中议事后退出，念想夜深无人，这宫中诸人当是已然歇息，不如抄个近道回住处，便一跃而起……

行至偏殿清芷宫时却忽闻那庭院中传来水声，江枫顿觉奇怪，那偏殿因位无极宫城中最西北处，至正宫门步行约莫得一炷香时间，一直是无人居住也无人问津的，但是江枫作为影卫，方才的水声断不会听错，那可不是猫猫狗狗的嬉水之声，应当是有人在里面罢。

 

心中合计着最近宫中有没有被皇上贬入此宫的嫔妃或者皇子，却是毫无头绪，江枫做影卫多年，宫中异动他自然是不能放任，一个鹞子翻身跃入庭院想要一探究竟。

 

他压低身型一路行至庭院泉边，越近听那水声越是真切，还伴着人声轻轻哼着小曲……江枫在离那泉一丈有余的假山石后躲好，悄然探出头向那边望去。

 

只见月光下温泉中还真有一人在水中嬉戏，薄衣傍身，却因衣物浸透了水，几近能窥探那人身型轮廓当是个年轻男子，平滑肩颈细瘦腰线……不成，江枫觉得自己怎跟个登徒子似的死死将人从上至下露骨打量个遍还评头论足起来？

 

既然已探明有人，那明日再调查便是。江枫如此想着遂向后退去，不想池中那人却忽地回头望过来。

 

何人在那？

 

啧了一下嘴，江枫心想栽了，盯个梢却被人发现这事若被长孙无极知晓了不知要被数落成什么样，心中还抱着一丝侥幸想装作无事发生。可池中那人不领情，饶有趣味地继续朝着他的方向游过来，干脆撑着池边笑着说：

 

敢偷看怎不敢出声？

 

江枫想想自己未身着夜行衣，只是一宦臣打扮应当不碍事，只得硬着头皮探出身跟池中那人做了个揖，两人才正算打了个照面。

 

那人打量这江枫，嗤笑出声道

 

原来是个宦臣，无声无息地可真吓人，这三更半夜地不睡跑到这儿来作甚？

 

江枫抬起头想答却正对上那人双眸，刹时心中不上来什么感觉，只听得耳中嗡嗡作响……跟在太子身边多年阅人无数，似是从没见过这一卦的男子，虽也可用剑眉星目形容却也说不上哪里不一样，约是唇峰如弯弓，嘴角却微翘，眸子英气有余却映着月光同水波一起闪着灵动，纯真娇傲俊美这些个形容揉和在一起，江枫竟是哽住了……

 

见他不作答，青年也没有追问，笑着朝他招手说那你过来陪我聊聊罢，一个人玩水也怪恹气的。

 

按理江枫本当告退，可鬼使神差地却听了那人的，走到泉边问他要聊什么。

 

不如先告诉我你的名字罢？

 

那人朝他眨眨眼，在池边缘用下巴枕着自己的手看着他言笑晏晏。江枫不由愣神，为未经斟酌，冲口而出问，

 

那你又是何人？

 

这唐突提问惹得对方一阵大笑，江枫想，这男子怎么大笑起来也同别人不一般？一般人笑，笑意先印上嘴角再及眼，可这人的笑先是皱起鼻子然后从鼻子漾开去到眉眼弯弯再到嘴角勾起，三分天真三分狡黠剩下的约是明艳之类的罢……

 

我都没追问你这大半夜为何翻墙进的这里你却问我是谁吗？

 

江枫忙道，你怎知我不是今日新来你这儿的宦臣？

 

对方眼神暗了暗，这次的笑有些清冷，略勾起嘴角道，我这里可不会来新人，他指了指大门方向，那里，我走不出去你也走不进来，你若不翻墙是进不来的。

 

江枫皱眉，推敲这人所言，似是有些眉目思来想去却还是推不出个究竟。

 

那人见他愁眉苦脸，看不下去干脆自报家门，我叫陈友谅，该你了。

 

江枫

 

也不知怎么，看到这人江枫就没了心防，竟是直接报了大名，一出口心中就大叫不好，急着朝陈友谅望去，陈友谅倒是没什么反应嘴里念着江枫江枫，突然又大笑起来。

 

哈哈哈哈，你这名字太奇怪了，你主子怎么想的，平日岂不是要叫你小疯子？哈哈哈

 

他笑得大声，这边江枫急了眼，怕引来门口侍卫注意，忙上前想去堵他嘴，却被陈友谅身形偏了偏躲过，还顺手勾了他的衣领往前一带，噗通一声，把江枫生生扯进水里。

 

扑棱了几下水，江枫狼狈地从水中站起看着一边拿着自己掉下的帽子在玩的陈友谅，心中不免有些恼，走近他道，

 

夜深该回去了，江枫不叨扰了，快将帽子给我，你也早点休息，今日是我唐突择日再来跟你赔不是。

 

陈友谅见江枫这般就黑了脸，也有些微愠道

 

本就是你擅闯在先，落个水黑脸，你们天权人就这般了不起了？这帽子我就不还，你要回去便回去罢了。

 

见陈友谅反手将帽子藏至身后那气鼓鼓的模样，江枫不自禁地欺身向前堵住陈友谅，伸手就抢，陈友谅身手也是不凡，一手推挡一手拿着帽子躲闪，几个来回帽子没抢到人倒是完全被江枫圈到了臂弯之中，两人贴得足够紧，微微喘息的陈友谅忽感有个硬物在顶着自己。

 

眼珠转了一圈，陈友谅震惊地看着江枫道

你，你你是假…………

这假字还没说完，就被江枫封住了口，用江枫的唇齿。

 

江枫下口快准狠，如过招一般撬开陈友谅的牙关，舌头长驱直入搜刮着内里，陈友谅何曾遇过这种阵仗，躲躲闪闪不如方才过招那般游刃有余  
，节节败退地沉吟出声。

 

江枫手上也未闲着，一手拂过薄衣撩拨陈友谅胸前绯红，一手顺着腰线直往下探去。

 

见情势不对，陈友谅一把抵住江枫向下探的手，从江枫唇齿间挣扎着低吼你要做甚么！

 

江枫歪嘴笑笑，凌厉眉目直勾勾看向陈友谅道，你说恹气，我擅闯也确实有错，那不就给你解闷嘛。

 

说完便探下身直接下口去叼陈友谅胸口绯色小点，隔着衣物质地的摩挲激得陈友谅尖叫起来，仿若蚂蚁从身上经过脖颈往头顶爬去，他只得咬着牙拼命摇头。

 

江枫闲出的双手则直接顺着腰侧直接划过两瓣圆润，手指若有似无地轻触陈友谅身后金蕊，未曾事先知会陈友谅，直接接着泉水将一指探入其中。

 

陈友谅不知龙阳之欢还有这种玩法吓得想往岸上逃，却被江枫箍住动弹不得，挣扎间竟是已然送了三根手指进去。

 

见陈友谅身后已然能容纳自己，江枫直接一个挺身将自己狠狠埋入，陈友谅的未经人事处何曾被这般对待过，方才的奇异感觉数百数千倍袭来，弄得陈友谅不知如何是好，虽然只有下半身浸在水中却仿佛溺了水般死死攀住江枫的脖子嘴里念叨着怎么办怎么办，我要死了。

 

江枫看他那个样子心头一紧，生出些许眷恋，送进抽出的动作不复方才那般粗暴，深深浅浅地进出于那小口，陈友谅却是要疯了一般嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤着自己要死了……直到江枫真的顶到那个要他死的点……

 

陈友谅几乎要从水里跳起来，浑身发抖脚尖紧绷，惊恐地瞪着江枫

 

怎么了？

 

江枫停下动作，回望，只见陈友谅顿时满脸通红低下头嗫嚅

 

刚才那处，再，试试？

 

江枫见他那纯纯的神情，心里骂了一句，什物大了一圈，对着方才那处就是一阵猛顶，陈友谅随着他晃动，两人搅得池子水声连连，伴着陈友谅的呜咽和颤抖，两人相继将浊液留在了池子里。

 

食髓知味，两人湿漉漉从池子里爬出来又滚去了卧房，待陈友谅沉沉睡去，东边都快微亮了。

江枫拍拍脑袋赶紧穿起还半干的衣服翻出清芷宫，几个时辰后又顶着个黑眼圈出现在长孙无极面前，引得无极太子一阵嫌弃…………


End file.
